PJO and HOO One Shots
by earthygirl1234
Summary: Like it says in title, one shots for characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians and in Heros of Olympus. Message me or comment what pairing you want! Doing stories in the range of K to T :)
1. Don't be Sorry

**This is my very first time writing a one-shot series so please no big hate... I'm okay with criticism but... Hopefully you know what I mean :p **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO... Siiiiiiiiiiiiigh**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I can't believe Luke and Thalia!

Luke has been my boyfriend for the last 5 months, and guess what. Today I found out that he has been cheating on me with Thalia. THALIA. My bestfriend since we were 7...

I mean I knew that she liked him, but seriously? She _knew _that we were dating, and how I felt for him and, and... And _Luke_, ehh how could he? Why couldn't he had just broke up with me and then go with Thalia?

_Flashback_

_I had just received a text from Percy to go to our little tree fort in The Meglen Woods, and I was just passing down Yogo-Fruities, which is an dessert shop that a lot of people go to from Goode High School go to, especially my friends and I. I decided to enter and grab something for Percy and I because we stay all night there._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke and Thalia, but I decided not to go and say hello because I was told busy and Percy usually would get mad if I was late, so I just went straight to line. _

_"Hello? What would be your order? I don't have all day." said the man behind the counter._

_"Oh sorry. I'll have two strawberry frozen yogurts, a Pepsi, a sprit, and two milkshakes." I replied, checking over my shoulder to see who Thalia and Luke were with, expect no one seemed to be with them._

_It seemed odd, but maybe they had a project together or something like that... _

_"Here you go." I looked at the man startled._

_"Oh uh thank you." I replied. And then the worst thing in my life happened. I turned around only to see that they were kissing. Locking. Making out._

_All I did as stare at them, until they broke the kiss, and they saw me._

_"Annabeth." Thalia stuttered._

_"It's not what it looks like." Luke said coming to where I was._

_"What? So you're telling me that you guys weren't just kissing?" I stuttered out. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I held them in. "When were you going to tell me? Huh?! Or did you _actually_ think that I wouldn't find out?"_

_Thalia started to cry while Luke just looked sad. That's it. They didn't say anything else, because I didn't let them. I ran out of the shop crying._

_End Flashback_

Just look at me... I probably look like a clown, with my mascara running down my face, makeup ruined, and to make it even worse, I'm carrying my high heels in my hands and I'm flipping walking in a forest! Poor Percy, he has to see me like this and he didn't do anything to deserve that!

I don't think that I will ever be able to talk to them ever again... Or even look at them...

"Hey Annabeth! Up here!" Percy had his head stuck out the window when he had said that. "Woah. Are you okay?"

I just stared at him. He had more concern on his face than Luke had doubled, which made me burst out crying harder than before. I started to make my way towards him slowly.

Percy climbed out of the tree house and grabbed the food out of my hands. Then, he held his hand out.

"Come on. It's ok." Percy said with a small smile on his face. I took his hand, and he helped me up (the tree house had no ladder because it broke on the night of his 16th birthday, he ate so much cake that when he used the ladder, and he actually broke it)

"Wow. I think this place gets smaller and smaller each year." I said looking around. We usually don't go up here often so whenever we do, it looks smaller than before.

The tree house was covered of pictures, my drawings of architecture, Percys blue dye, posters, blankets, umbrellas (don't ask why...), and other stuff. If anyone otherthan Percy and I came inside the tree house, they would of said that it was like a tree mansion, but since we've been inside the tree house ever since we were little, it looks smaller and smaller.

The tree house has 2 rooms (It's a pretty big tree..). All propose room (everything that's not in the other rooms is in there), balcony, and the "kitchen". That's where we put the food because we have cabinets, tables, and chairs, so it looks exactly like a kitchen except for the fact that there's no refrigerator, oven, microwave and other stuff.

Percy chucked and looked at my hand. I blushed realizing that he still was holding my hand."Come on." He took me to the balcony, where the handbars broke so we can actually hang on it, and dangle our feet.

"Now can you tell me what happened? You look calmer..."

I realized that my face wasn't wet anymore and that I had stopped crying. I sighed. "Oh okay..."

After I told him what had happened, I started to cry again, so he held his hands out for a hug, and I took it. He always can make me happier, or calmer.

"Did you know?" I managed to say.

"About... Luke and Thalia?" I nodded. "If I had known, I would of told you, or showed you some way... So no."

I sighed and simply just said, "Thank you."

Percy smiled one of his more delicate smiles and replied, "For what? I should be saying thank you."

I just laughed. "Thank you for ruining my shirt and wasting my time with this." I mocked. Percy just grabbed me into a tighter (and warmer...) hug.

"No. Thank you for letting me to be fortunate enough to stay with you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and pulled out of the hug. "Now what are _saying _thank you for?"

I laughed and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"The exact same thing." I whispered. Percy chuckled and stared right into my eyes. That's when I noticed he had the most beautiful green eyes in world. The moonlight was calming with them, while the sea green was bursting out.

"So you're ok now?" He asked not breaking the stare. I simply nodded, when I felt myself to be leaning in...

And we kissed. The kiss was amazing. It was like what I felt for Luke, multiplied by a hundred. I swear, I felt sparks, and I can't believe I did it... I always thought we were just friends but...

We both pulled away, and he looked at me, then looked away. "I'm sorry..." He sighed.

"For what?" I asked realizing that how awkward that was. I hadn't even broke up with Luke, we have been best friends since we were 12, and now we just kissed. "I'm sorry too..."

Then he looked at me, and smiled.

"For what?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile back reach in for another kiss.

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll update hopefully tomorrow... :) **

**Comment**

**Favourite **

**Follow!**

**Eathygirl1234 **


	2. Sleepover's T or D

**Heyyyyyyy I know it's been a while since I've up dated (exactly 2 weeks) but I've been really busy :/ But hey, I'm here now! :D **

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V 

_Percus Jackson. Percy Jackson. _My best friend since middle school, and now we're seniors. But ever since two years ago, I've been starting to wonder if that's all I think of him. As best friends.

Today was the last day until Christmas break. I was in the cafeteria for the last period of the day because my drama teacher says we do our best thinking there, and Percy has a lot of the same classes as I do so I wasn't too surprised to see him coming my way.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy said, taking a seat beside me. I looked at him with confusion.

I laughed and said, "What?"

"Well, I've been thinking that since you have a nickname for me, why shouldn't I have one for you?" Percy said with a smirk. It reminded me of when I gave him his nickname. We were only 12...

* * *

Flashback

_"And lastly, Annabeth Chase, your partner will be... Percy Jackson_._" Mrs. Dodd's, our English teacher said. "Now, go find your partners and start working."_

_Percy started to head toward my desk with a chair, but he was carrying it on his head. I decided not to laugh because that would of been rude. Or maybe I didn't laugh because I didn't have any friends and this was my one shot._

_"So... What's the project again?" Percy asked twittling his thumbs not even looking at me. I sighed and looked back at the board._

_"We have to listen adjectives of our partners..." I said confused. This new school was told easy. That's what I get for transferring from a private school to a public school._

_"OK... Owl-head." Percy said holding eye contact with me for a half of a second, then writing ot down. I just looked at him as if he had a spider on his head, then I relaxed remembering that revenge could be my middle name._

_"Idiot, green, stupid, forgetful, meaty," I listed, then I thought of the most clever thing in the world. "Seaweed Brain."_

_"Seaweed Brian?" He asked, and I nodded. "Touché"_

End Flashback

* * *

"Huh. I thought my nickname was Owl-Head?" I joked.

"Nah, I decided I like Wise Girl." He teased back. I could feel myself blushing, but I quickly turned around as if I heard someone coming, and Percy being Percy, he also turned around just to make sure I wasn't the only one that got to see.

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIING* Saved by the bell.

I quickly grabbed all my stuff and head out the door to get away from Percy, but unfortunately he caught up to me in the halls.

"So, are you walking tonight?" Percy asked me once we reached our lockers (yes, we also have lockers that are side by side. It's seriously annoying) Percy's street is near mine so sometimes we walk home together, and sometimes we take the bus. The annoying part about having a locker beside him is that he can tell if I'm walking or not, whether I'm taking my time or I'm rushing...

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked not daring to make eye contact again.

"Yeah... And can we leave the school faster today? I want to ask you something..." Percy blushed as he said that. All I knew was that if it was something romantic, Rachel was going to kill me.

We both stuffed our backpacks and left the school.

"So... What were you going to-" I started to say, until he took my hand and started to run, so I had. I choice but to run with him.

After a few minutes of running (with hands intertwined) we finally reached the destination.

I felt like I was coughing up blood, but I didn't tell him that. It would make me seem weak, so I tried breathing normally as if it wasn't anything.

When I wasn't that exhausted, I started to look around. There was a lake and a little cottage near it. It was the most cutest the ever.

"Why are we here?" I asked him reminding myself that he probably just liked the scenery or something like that so then there was no reason for me for me to blush.

"SLEEPOVER PARTY!" Percy screamed. I laughed and looked around and saw that there was so far no one there. "Everyone else is coming later, which gives us more time to get ready!"

Our houses were near the cottage so it was easy to get food, clothes, silverware, and other things. While we were doing that, Percy explained that he was persuading his mom to let him have the sleepover ever since our freshman years. I was quite shocked because I never saw Percy ever be committed to something for so long.

After a little while, our guests started to arrive. Thalia, Nico, Luke, Grover, Juniper, And Rachel. When they all came, they all chose their rooms (guest first) which was the most stupidest things me and Percy had ever done because of the fact they made us sleep in the one room with one bed.

"Hey! I know what we could do! We can watch a movie!" Grover said holding up Paranormal Activity. Then when he looked at the case he screamed. "This is supposed to be Peanuts Activity! A wonderful comedy for the whole family! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Really Grover?" I moaned. I don't _do_ scary movies.

Luke and Thalia just smiled widely. That's why they were friends, they both adored scary movies. No one actually knew why... Luke went over and took the case out of Grover's hands and opened it. He took the CD and put it in the player.

While the movie was playing, I was screaming along with everyone else, except Juniper screamed the most. But thankfully Percy had let me bury my face in his shirt when I didn't want to look.

When the movie was finally finished, I swear Juniper was shaking.

"Now what do you guys want to do?" Luke asked as he walked in with 4 bowls of popcorn.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Juniper said grabbing a mouth full of popcorn, but eating piece by piece.

"Yeah, and whoever doesn't answer the truth question, has to take off a piece of clothing, and however doesn't do the dare has to kiss whoever they pick from this hat." Luke said taking Nico's beanie from his head.

"Ok, I'll start. Rachel, truth or dare?" Thalia said making sure everyone was in the circle.

"Uhhhhh truth." Rachel said writing her name and dropping the piece of paper in the beanie.

"If there was a fire, who would you save and who the firefighters save?" Thalia said with a smirk.

"I would save- ... " Rachel started, but instead she took off her sandals and put it in the middle of the circle.

"Ok, my turn. Percy, truth or dare?" Rachel said as if she was taking her revenge on Percy, which made me sacred. Please Percy, say anything _but_ dare.

"Dare." NOOOOOOOO! Rachel went and whispered in his ear his dare. Even though I sat beside him, I didn't hear anything.

"Give me the hat." I could even feel my heart drop. When Percy grabbed the name, it was my name. I tried to keep my cool and looked at him as if I wanted to know what he was going to do.

That's when unexpected happened. Percy picked me up bridal style then said, "You guys can continue with the game."

Once we were already out on the front porch I started to ask, "Umm, Percy... What are you doing?"

Percy chuckled, and I felt fear creep into me. Not because it was already dark outside or anything like that, no no no... Because he was heading toward the lake.

"You'll find out soon enough." Percy said with a smirk. But I don't _want_ to 'find out' I want to know now!

We got to the boardwalk when he finally let me go. We both walked toward the end, when I sat down. I took off my sandals so I could dip my feet in the water.

"So what was the dare?" I asked realizing how beautiful his eyes gleamed in the moonlight. They looked like they were my personal own firework show.

"Hopefully it'll go smoothly so I won't have to tell you..." Percy mumbled.

"What are you talking-" But before I could even finished my sentence, Percy took off his shirt and dived in the water. "About..."

"Come in! It's refreshing!" He said splashing me with some water. I sighed and realized how fortunate I was since I had an undershirt.

After I took off my shirt, I also went in. Once I was in, I found out that it was really deep and I couldn't swim in that kind of water, but Percy saw me struggling to swim, so he came and grabbed onto me and whispered, "I got you."

I laughed but it felt so natural to have him holding onto me. "Thanks," I whispered back.

"Do you want to go near the shore?" Percy teased. I sighed and mentally slapped myself for even thinking that he was being cute. But keep quickly covered up the sigh with a laugh.

I hesitated, but then said, "Yes please..."

Percy laughed but swam with me towards it.

"There we go." I said laughing, but then I saw that he wasn't letting go. Then he started to form a smirk, which I blushed to.

Before I knew it, we were leaning in. The kiss felt almost magical, and his lips tasted like salt, but it was still the best kiss I had ever experienced. When we pulled apart, I was happy to see that Percy was also blushing.

"So was that the dare?" I asked feeling my shoulders slump, but my heart was still bumping fast because Percy still was holding on to me.

Percy chuckled and said, "No, the dare was to get you in the water. That's it..."

I suddenly felt like I was struck with a million love arrows. I decided to be a little to make him feel sick, "So, who were you supposed to kiss though?"

"You..." Percy turned a darker shade of red.

"Ahhhhh, really? So you decided to do _both_?" I teased him. When I suddenly felt his nose nuzzle up to neck.

"Yes," Percy mumbled as I giggled quietly. "Yes."

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't know how to end it...**

**And you guys know that do ANY couple! So just tell me!**

* * *

**Today's Question: What's your favourite colour on a unicorn? Comment it!**

* * *

**Follow!**

**Rate!**

**Comment!**

**YAY!**

**UNICORN!**

**Earthygirl1234 **


End file.
